VIXX – On And On
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '다칠 준비가 돼 있어 (On And On)right|200px *'Artista: 'VIXX *'Single: '''On And On *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Enero-2013 *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment 'Romanización' We back again now This is VIXX, Attention Cuz I have been around Now V-I-Double X Nareul tto jjireugo daranago isseo Can’t let go. She does it on and on and on Nal bureugo doraseogo isseo Wiheomhadago malhaedo deullijil anha Bunmyeonghi nareul hyanghan nunbit ttaemachim naerin dalbit Neon modeun geol da aneun deusi nareul joronghadeusi Nareul da heundeureonwa Ttodasi ulkeok Nahante wae ireoneunde Nan neohante wae ireoneunde Neoneun malkkeuteul tto heurigo nan nunmuri heureugo Tto mureup kkurnneun nan dachil junbiga dwae isseo Ttodasi doraon nareul bogo isseo Can’t let go. I do this on and on and on Na jababon ni sonkkeuteseo nan Sarangiragon eodido boijil anha Jogeumssik byeonhaeganeun nunbit sarajyeoganeun dalbit Neon i modeun ge jaeminneunji nareul biutneun deusi Naegeseo meoreojinda Ttodasi ulkeok Nahante wae ireoneunde Nan neohante wae ireoneunde Neoneun malkkeuteul tto heurigo nan nunmuri heureugo Tto mureup kkurnneun nan dachil junbiga dwae isseo (uh uh) i need therapy, lalalalala therapy (uh uh) i need therapy, lalalalala therapy (uh uh) i need therapy, lalalalala therapy Algo tto ppajin nan dachil junbiga dwae isseo Nan neoreul wihan jangnangam moksumeun neul gandanggandanghae Buranhae hwaksilhae neon ttan nomegero garataryeo hae Oneureun nal jedaero gajigo norajwo Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji jeonbu da gajyeo ah Geochilge nolda beoryeojwo dachil junbi kkeutnasseo Wae hapil nahanteman ireoneunde Nan neohanteman ireoneunde Dasi yeojireul tto namgigo myohan malman namgigo Tto tteonaganeun neol barabomyeo ulgo isseo (uh uh) i need therapy, lalalalala therapy (uh uh) i need therapy, lalalalala therapy (uh uh) i need therapy, lalalalala therapy Tto gidarineun nan dachil junbiga dwae isseo 'Español' Regresemos de nuevo ahora Este es Vixx, Atención Porque yo he estado alrededor Ahora V-I-Doble X Ella me golpea y luego corre lejos No puedo dejarla ir. Ella lo hace una y otra y otra vez Me llama y luego se da vuelta Me dicen que es peligrosa pero no puedo escucharlos Ella definitivamente me dio una mirada y la luz de la luna cayó al mismo tiempo Como si supieras todo, como si estuvieras molestando Me sacudes toda la noche Las lágrimas vienen a mí de nuevo ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué te estoy haciendo esto? El final de tus palabras es vago y mis lágrimas caen Estoy de rodillas y listo para ser herido Me estás mirando, tú que vuelves No puedo dejarlo ir. Lo hago una y otra y otra vez Desde tu toque que se aferra a mí No veo mínimo rastro de amor en ningún lugar Tus ojos cambian poco a poco, la luz de la luna comienza a esfumarse Como si todo fuese divertido para ti, como si te estuvieses riendo de mí Te alejas Las lágrimas vienen a mí de nuevo ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué te estoy haciendo esto? El final de tus palabras es vago y mis lágrimas caen Estoy de rodillas y listo para ser herido (Uh uh) Necesito terapia, Lalalala terapia (Uh uh) Necesito terapia, Lalalala terapia (Uh uh) Necesito terapia, Lalalala terapia Lo sabía pero me enamoré de ti de nuevo, estoy listo para ser herido Soy un juguete hecho para ti, mi línea de vida siempre está en peligro Estoy nervioso pero estoy seguro que te vas a ir donde otro tipo Sólo juega conmigo seguro hoy De mi cabeza a los pies, toma todo de mí Juega rudamente conmigo, luego tírame lejos – estoy hecho, listo para recibir daños ¿Por qué sólo te gusta esto para mí? ¿Por qué sólo me gusta esto? Una vez más, dejas la pieza, dejas extrañas palabras Y miro tu cara mientras te largas y lloro (Uh uh) Necesito terapia, Lalalala terapia (Uh uh) Necesito terapia, Lalalala terapia (Uh uh) Necesito terapia, Lalalala terapia Estoy esperando por ti una vez más, estoy listo para ser herido 'Hangul' We back again now This is VIXX, Attention Cuz I have been around Now V-I-Double X 나를 또 찌르고 달아나고 있어 Can’t let go. She does it on and on and on 날 부르고 돌아서고 있어 위험하다고 말해도 들리질 않아 분명히 나를 향한 눈빛 때마침 내린 달빛 넌 모든 걸 다 아는 듯이 나를 조롱하듯이 나를 다 흔들어놔 또다시 울컥 나한테 왜 이러는데 난 너한테 왜 이러는데 너는 말끝을 또 흐리고 난 눈물이 흐르고 또 무릎 꿇는 난 다칠 준비가 돼 있어 또다시 돌아온 나를 보고 있어 Can’t let go. I do this on and on and on 나 잡아본 니 손끝에서 난 사랑이라곤 어디도 보이질 않아 조금씩 변해가는 눈빛 사라져가는 달빛 넌 이 모든 게 재밌는지 나를 비웃는 듯이 내게서 멀어진다 또다시 울컥 나한테 왜 이러는데 난 너한테 왜 이러는데 너는 말끝을 또 흐리고 난 눈물이 흐르고 또 무릎 꿇는 난 다칠 준비가 돼 있어 (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy 알고 또 빠진 난 다칠 준비가 돼 있어 난 너를 위한 장난감 목숨은 늘 간당간당해 불안해 확실해 넌 딴 놈에게로 갈아타려 해 오늘은 날 제대로 가지고 놀아줘 머리부터 발끝까지 전부 다 가져 ah 거칠게 놀다 버려줘 다칠 준비 끝났어 왜 하필 나한테만 이러는데 난 너한테만 이러는데 다시 여지를 또 남기고 묘한 말만 남기고 또 떠나가는 널 바라보며 울고 있어 (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy (uh uh) I need therapy, Lalalalala therapy 또 기다리는 난 다칠 준비가 돼 있어 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop